


Heat

by MagicSalamander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSalamander/pseuds/MagicSalamander
Summary: Keith and Lance get it onThis is completely smut, there is no exposition. I wrote this for self-indulgent purposes. I wrote this like, last year, so it's actually pretty old.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The underlined part was written by a friend, not me. If you read my other story, The Unyielding Waves, you may notice that the beginning paragraph of this one is the same as the ending paragraph of the other. That's because I got the urge to write a smut fic while I was writing The Unyielding Waves and I was too lazy to flesh it out fully and come up with an actual storyline.

It's unclear who kisses who. Their lips are like magnets, drawn to each other by some invisible force. The kiss is gentle, soft. It's only a second or two before they part. Lance's eyes widen as he realizes what he's just done. He pulls away.    
"Keith I-I, um, I'm sorry"   
"Shut up"   
"Wha—" Something glints in Keith's purple eyes, and suddenly Lance is attacked by Keith's mouth. The gentleness of the first kiss is gone, instead replaced a fervent intensity. It's so fiery, so overwhelmingly  _ Keith _ that Lance is taken aback, but after a moment of shock he matches the pace. He feels his back collide with the cushions and hands roaming across his torso.    
  
Lance pulls away to catch his breath. Panting, they look into eachothers eyes. Then it’s back to the intensity of before. Teeth clash as they stumble over each other, moving too fast to be able to do anything with grace.   
  


Keith moves down to lance’s neck and sucks a deep mark. Teeth scrape skin and Lance’s breath hitches.

“A-ah Keith”

He runs his tongue over the mark to finalize it, and Lance fucking  _ shivers _ , pressing his body up into Keith's. He trails a bit lower and leaves another one just under his collarbone. 

Lance’s body feels hot, but Keith’s fingers are so cold. He slips his hands under Lance’s shirt, and traces his fingertips all the way his spine. Lance’s back arches, instinctively shying away from the cold touch, but it presses his chest even closer to Keith’s. He runs his fingers over the outline of his shoulder blades and then drags them back to his abdomen. 

“Keith your hands your hands are so cold, y-” Lance gasps when Keith presses his palms into his abdomen and pushes him back down into the cushions. Keith’s hands venture a little lower, resting on Lance’s hips. They go back to kissing, much slower than before. This time every movement is filled with want- no, with need to be that much _ closer _ . 

_ closer , closer. _

Keith gently tugs on Lance’s lower lip.

_ Not close enough _ . 

Keith ghosts his hand over Lance’s dick, noting it’s hardness. Lance bucks up into his palm, and Keith chuckles a bit. 

“So eager…”

“Shut up” Lance pants out. Keith palms him through his jeans and feels him harden. He pulls his hand away to steal another kiss, and in frustration Lance starts grinding into his thigh, desperately searching for friction he desires. Keith swivels his hips down to meet Lance’s. 

The breaks in their kisses grow more and more frequent, punctuated with hot breaths and grinding hips. Lance can feel his dick throbbing in the tight constraints of his jeans, only growing worse when Keith pushes into him particularly roughly and— fuck. 

It’s all too much. Too many layers between them, too much heat. It’s reached the boiling point. In a clumsy mess of limbs they’re undressing, eager to get rid of a few of those layers of clothing that stand between them. 

The fire doesn't flicker. Keith takes Lance’s dick and starts jerking it experimentally, relishing in the way he can feel Lance tense up beneath him. He moves his hand a bit faster, and Lance is leaning into the touch. Craving more. Keith stops before Lance can get even get close, and pulls away his hand. Lance can feel his dick throbbing, and a low aching in his gut, wanting something more. 

Keith kisses him again but Lance tugs away and whines “Keith I want you”

“What's that?” He replies with a cocky grin.

“Oh fuck off” he shoves Keith away from him a bit, but after just a moment he must let his pride fall to desire. Somewhat impulsively, Lance decides to say something to surprise Keith. It’s filthy and crude, but desire makes him shameless. He leans in close and whispers in Keith’s ear “I want you to fuck me”. 

That sure grabs his attention. Keith turns back to Lance, and replies with just as much conviction 

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck your pretty little ass?”

“God, yes.”

Keith flips Lance over so he’s face down and Lance can hear the click of a plastic cap. A moment later there's the prodding of Keith's fingers, slick with lube, teasing at his entrance. Keith gently stretched him, one finger at a time, until Lance is practically keening into his touch, rocking back onto his fingers. 

Lance flips around to look Keith in the eyes.

“Please,” he pants out. And Keith complies. 

He slowly pushes the tip of his dick into Lance, feeling every time his walls would clench. He thrusts slowly at first, wanting to make sure Lance is okay, but Lance won’t have it. 

“Don’t be so gentle.” he pants out “I don’t get why you’re so- hmpff” Lance is silenced by Keith's fingers in his mouth.

“You talk too much” Keith says, quickening his pace ruthlessly. “God you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this for” He says breathlessly. 

Lance moans around the intruding fingers, Keith’s fingers becoming slick with saliva. 

“You just can’t stay quiet can you? You always have to make noise.” Lance knows he’s being insulted, but he only moans louder. 

Keith is relentless. Every slam of his hips sends pleasure shooting up Lance’s spine. He feels like he’s coming apart at the seams. Keith reaches down and jerks Lance’s dick, stroking in time with his movements, adding even more to the bombardment of sensations. 

It’s all so much, too much. He’s been degraded to a helpless, whining mess, at the mercy of Keith’s touch. 

“Maybe this can silence you”

Keith takes his fingers out of Lance’s mouth and leans over to meet him in a messy kiss. Lance is too far gone to keep it up for long, though. They kiss in fragments. Lance keeps breaking away to release breathy moans against the other boy’s neck. In this moment the rest of the world seems to fade away, and all he can see and feel is  _ Keith, Keith, Keith.  _

At some point he begins to vocalize this sentiment, a mix of incoherent moans strung together with Keith’s name. There’s a coil winding up deep inside him, the pressure getting higher and higher. He’s getting close, and Keith notices, picking up the speed on the hand that’s gripping his cock. 

Lance comes undone with a shout, shooting streaks of cum out onto his own stomach. The jolt of pleasure is so overwhelming it seems to rickshaw through his body, fizzling out in little sparks through his fingertips. He comes down from his high in heaving breaths. He notices he’s dug his nails into Keith’s shoulders in his euphoria, leaving little crescent shaped dents in the skin. 

Keith pulls out a moment later and adds to the mess on Lance’s stomach. They both look so disheveled. Keith’s face is flushed and his black hair sticks to his forehead. Lance thinks he only looks hotter unkempt.  Lance is still panting, his cheeks still rose red with joy and embarrassment. Lance begins to back away, realizing what he’s done. But before getting up, something brings him back. Something tells him he wants more. Lance sits back down, but this time is closer to Keith. Their hot breaths are all they can hear and feel. 

“We’re just getting started.” Keith says in a battered, but sexy and seducing tone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
